


Pot Stickers and Secrets

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Identity Reveal, Kara sucks at keeping secrets, Maggie is a detective, New Relationship, She detects, Shovel Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Maggie wants to know a bit more about her new girlfriend. Who better to ask than her running buddy, Supergirl?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nervedamaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervedamaged/gifts).



Maggie stood on the roof of her apartment building with a flashlight in hand, looking curiously out into the evening sky.

She could see the lights of the buildings around her, birds here and there, flying home to settle in for the night, planes flying in and out of the airport...but not the cape she was hoping to see.

Alex had mentioned offhandedly one day that Supergirl did patrols of the city every night, sweeping over the homes of DEO agents and their families, and had recently added Maggie's place to the list. She'd practically choked on her tongue when she realized what she'd revealed, but Maggie was quick to reassure her- having a superhero as home protection could be nothing but good.

Which led to tonight. Alex was working the night shift, Maggie had the entire day off. Supergirl's surveillance had given her an idea.

Who better to talk to than the Girl of Steel to get to know Alex a bit better from an outside perspective?

She'd considered Kara, of course, but that first meeting had screamed suspicion and hostility, and, despite her and Alex's new status as girlfriends, she didn't want to push her luck with Kara.

So. Supergirl it was.

She heard a distant rush of wind and clicked on the flashlight, waving it in the air.

"Supergirl! Hey! Supergirl!"

She watched the blonde blur get closer until Supergirl landed on the roof, her eyes wide and alert.

"Detective Sawyer!" She grabbed Maggie's arms, looking her over with wide eyes and then glancing around the rooftop. "What's wrong?"

"Hey. Hey, look at me, nothing's wrong!" She chuckled lightly, patting the hero on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to panic you, I just...thought we could talk?"

Supergirl gaped at her. "Talk?"

"Yeah." She shrugged. "You know, about Alex."

"I," Supergirl hesitated, looking unsure.

"I will confess that I'm not above bribery." She nodded her head at the stairwell door. "I have a small mountain of pot stickers in my apartment with your name on them." She squinted. "Your...title...on them." She shook her head. "Actually, I've never really been clear on that, is it a name, a title, pseudonym...?"

"Cat gave me the name," she said distractedly, still focused on the pot stickers. "You said pot stickers? So we can talk about Alex?"

"Yup." She rocked back on her heels, grinning like she already knew she'd won. "What do you say, Supergirl?"

* * *

Supergirl sat awkwardly on Maggie's living room couch, cape tucked up onto her lap.

"So. What about Alex?" She took the proffered plate of food, digging into them with glee. "I know you two are dating now," she said through a mouthful of food, "so I don't know why you wouldn't just talk to her about...herself."

"Because Alex is kind of," she tapped her beer bottle against her lips thoughtfully, "she's not an open book. Which is okay, of course, but I thought it would be a good idea to get someone else's perspective on her. Get to know her through you, and get to know you too."

"Get to know _me_?"

"Well yeah. Outside of her sister, you're like, her best friend. And, that way, if something's going down, we can both have her back."

"Okay," she nodded, "but why not talk to m...Kara then?" Maggie gave her a funny look. "Sorry," she said sheepishly, "ate too fast."

"Right," she said doubtfully. "Well, you know, I did think about calling up Baby Danvers."

"Baby Danvers," Supergirl mouthed to herself.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you noticed when we met that I always called Alex 'Danvers'? So, Kara would be 'Baby Danvers'. Not 'Little Danvers' because she's taller than Alex. It fits." She shook her head. "Getting off track here. I thought about calling Kara up, but the first time we met, it...wasn't under the best circumstances."

"How so?"

"Promise you won't laser me to death," she asked, tilting her head questioningly.

"Alex would kick my ass if I did..."

"I would love to see her try," she grinned, then sighed. "Okay, well, Alex had just come out to Kara, and then stopped by this alien bar- I don't know if you've ever been to it?" Supergirl shook her head no, not meeting her eye. "She stopped by to see me, because I told her I'd buy her a drink once she did. And I wasn't expecting it, but she pulled me in for this amazing kiss..." She shook her head. "She was into me, and I was into her, but she, she'd just come out, you know? Or, maybe you don't because your planet was probably different, but, first relationships in general rarely last. And I," she laughed roughly this time, "I had just gotten dumped so hard a few days before that. My ex called me a workaholic sociopath, and, even if Alex had been out for a while, I would've needed some time to just, recover, you know?"

Supergirl nodded sympathetically, still working her way through the pile of pot stickers.

"I took the easy way out." She looked down at her lap, hands clenched around the beer bottle. "Told her that she was too new to being gay, instead of just asking for some time, and," she closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I think I broke her heart when I turned her down. If you'd have been there, you'd probably have decked me, and I would've deserved it."

"Alex told me about that," Supergirl said, swallowing a mouthful of food, "But I don't understand what that has to do with, with Kara."

Maggie glanced at the fidgeting hero, trying to figure out what the stutter was about. She shook it off again.

"The next time I saw Alex, it was her, Kara, and these two guys." She waved her hand, "I don't remember what the guy's names were, but I saw the look on Kara's face, which was telling me in the nicest way possible to fuck off and die."

Supergirl laughed nervously, shaking her head. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad!"

"It was!" She leaned in closer. "I'm telling you, if I'd been on fire, she wouldn't have spit on me, she was so mad." She shrugged. "I can't say I blame her. And, I'm actually kind of glad."

"Glad?" She lowered the pot sticker from her mouth.

"Well, yeah." She shrugged again. "I...it's good that Alex has people who care about her that much. She's got you, and she's got Kara, although I can't tell you which one of you I'd be more afraid of if Alex and I broke up," she said with a laugh. "She's got you guys' boss, and that little computer guy, and the photographer..." She nodded. "She has people. And, this is coming from someone who doesn't have a lot of people here in National City- it's a really, really good thing to have people to back you up. Shoulders to cry on. It," she sighed heavily, "it gets lonely, sometimes, without that."

Supergirl stood and moved to sit next to her on the couch, nudging her lightly with her shoulder.

"You've got people now too, Maggie. All of those people you just mentioned, they'd all have your back too. Even," she pointed at her with a pot sticker, "Kara." She took a bite of it, punctuating her statement.

Maggie laughed. "And how would you know that, Supergirl? Do you go to their sister nights and hang out? Supergirl vs Kara eating contests? Alex tells me both of your appetites are legendary." Something shifted in her face. "She also mentioned that your favorite food is pot stickers. And so is Kara's..."

Supergirl looked up from her plate curiously.

"You're both blonde, you'd both go to bat for Alex..." She jumped to her feet. "Sonofabitch, Kara?!"

"What?" She shook her head frantically, laughing apprehensively, "What about Kara?"

She put a hand to her forehead. "I can't believe I didn't see it before, I'm a detective! Every time I mentioned your name, you'd get all weird, which makes sense, because Alex has said you can't lie."

"I can too!" She clapped her hands over her mouth. "Dammit!"


End file.
